Helplessly Unbreakable
by Miranda Panda-chan
Summary: We might be traitors to our village, outcasts in the strongest form, but we would always be Team 7, the only real family we'd ever had. RxR SasuSaku Friendship Team 7 fic


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: This is the third one-shot I've put out recently. I got a lot of feedback from Our Girl, I was really happy. So I've been working on this for the past two weeks. Music inspired me, what can I say? If you can listen to O Fortuna by Cast in Bronze, I encourage you too, as well as Red Earth. Both of those had a help in the making of this. **

**

* * *

**

Helplessly Unbreakable

**By Mitsurufangirl009**

* * *

I watched hesitantly. I knew what was coming. She was going to be killed right in front of my eyes. How could I allow that to happen? It wasn't meant to go like this.

She walked along the platform. Wrists chained together by shackles with a chain in the middle that was held by the guard that lead her to the executioner. Two other guards held each arm. It was a public execution; the best seats were saved for me, the Godaime, the guards, and_ the Council of Konoha_.

It was all over now. The dawn was breaking, and she was getting closer to the man in black, the man that represented death. And damn it, I couldn't save her this time! She should've known, I should have, too. But I'd over looked it. The possibility of death, even if my status's statistics almost guaranteed it, had never seemed to be an option. I've always had a goal, something to live for, something that no one and nothing could stop me from achieving; I made sure I was strong enough to ensure that. Now…it seemed as if I watching a nightmare unfurl itself in reality. The black web that weaved in my dreams that screams of those that I loved being murdered as I was forced to watch was slowly threading its way to the real world, where it may truly happen.

I loved her.

Was that not enough to be able to break free?

How many stories had she read to me when I was in the hospital or infirmary where the sheer will power, the strength which came in protecting someone you loved, had saved the day, and the knight in shining armor and his damsel in, not so much afterward, distress had lived happily ever after? It was mind-boggling. She believed they happened, and I suppose it had just rubbed off on me. I used to realize that they were only fiction, but now I wished with my very soul that they were true. Oh the mighty have fallen far beneath the sun's radiant cleansing light that can purify our most malicious of sins! Should I have ever prayed before, I prayed now more than ever that what I wished would be answered, to save only her. If not us both, if she should live that would be enough. I could die in peace—willingly greet the after-life with open arms should I only see her smiling face once more without fear of death lurking around every corner, in every shadow, waiting for her to have a lapse in attention, her guard breaking…

But that was how this had started, hadn't it?

She'd promised her life in exchange for mine- her wish being the exact opposite, and yet the same. She only wanted her loved one to live, she would be happy if that was all that remained. She'd die for me. She was _going_ to die for me, too!

I didn't understand how she could be so unselfish. The idea was slightly condemning. That her love for me was stronger than her will to live, had she no sense of self-preservation at all? My answer was made clear as she walked the last few steps to the executioner.

She'd not have a shinobi's death. They respected her much more than that, but she was taking _my_ place, and _I_ would've been merely beheaded while being held captive in the same chains that bound me now. Because of her foolish compassion for me, she was considered the enemy…that was the price to be paid when meddling with missing-nins. The Council had only agreed because she'd threatened them. She could've killed them all with one finger, had she wanted too. But not her. She'd rather die than harm the ones that were to take her life, including me.

"_You're free now, Sasuke-kun." She said happily, I stared at her, shocked._

"_Why? What's changed their mind?" _

"_They're going to make an exception—a replacement execution if you will. Another will be executed in your place for your crimes." I couldn't understand it. They'd never agree to this, not the old bats that were stuck in there ways since the beginning of time. No, something was wrong. _

"_Who?" I couldn't think of any other way to figure out what was wrong. Who would be my replacement…that was how I'd know if this was a setup or for real._

"_I will." I stared at her, my mouth agape._

"_WHAT?!" I roared. She looked at me, eyes gleaming with unshed tears._

"_I love you, Sasuke-kun. I refuse to let you die if I can stop it." And with that that she'd walked out, hours later I was dragged from my prison cell and brought out into the unforgiving sunlight. _

"_You will watch the execution of Haruno Sakura, the Godaime demands it. She wants you to see the finale of what you've done. The final sequence to your deeds. Get ready, Uchiha. The whole village will hate you now, if they didn't before." The ANBU that gripped my arm with more strength than necessary told me. I was thrown to the ground, the ANBU that would continuously guard me would bring me to the execution should I try to escape the viewing of her fate. Chakra-draining wristbands kept me from escaping to another country again, and as I looked at the darkening sky, I could only yell in agonizing despair—would there never be a happy ending for the girl that wished for it so much?_

That had been two days ago. She was now almost there, the executioner's axe gleamed in the waking dawn. I could hardly stand it. They knew I'd try to run if I was able to get away. I didn't want to see this. But I couldn't move. I wouldn't. This…was my fault. I had to see my deeds through to the end. It wouldn't be fair to her, to leave during her final moments of glory. She always did appreciate the limelight, despite her being the wallflower compared to the rest of her team. She was never anything special.

At least not to the crowds of people that were watching her now.

To me, she was everything. Everything that lived, breathed, walked, and talked. Everything that cared, yearned, believed, dreamed, and loved. If all should die but her, I could survive. But should it turn the other way, and all lived _but_ her: I couldn't, wouldn't, live without her—the embodiment of my soul!

"Haruno Sakura," one of the jonin spoke up, holding a scroll as he stood in front of Konoha as diplomatic as he could-most of us didn't need manners, but in his case, it was probably out of honored respect that they didn't just cut her head off when she got up there. The entire village already knew of what _my _crimes were, and they all knew _she _was being executed for _my _crimes, "You are to be executed publicly on…" I tuned him out, staring at her, the thin little wisp of a girl that held so much power in a single finger. She seemed unafraid, confident even, as she stared out into the crowd. I could feel the sense of triumph, her final deed being the highest peak of her life because she was saving me from the executioner's axe.

The Godaime was staring at me, hard cold amber eyes condemning me as I condemned myself. I knew the world would hate me, Naruto would never forgive me, and I doubted Kakashi would ever admit to having been my genin teacher ever again. I knew that this was the beginning of my condemnation. No…I wouldn't follow her in death by killing myself, that'd be too good for me. I deserved this agonizing pain; this was punishment for allowing her to die in my place…

It angered me how I didn't have a say in her fate! Did they just assume I'd go along with it to save my own pathetic life? If I'd had any right to righteous fury I would have been wrathful with it long ago.

"Are you watching, Uchiha? Are you seeing her life flash before your eyes? The life that she would've had—should have had—had she not been so irrevocably in love with you?" The Godaime whispered low. Anger. Cold, bitter venomous anger spat from her calm face.

"This wasn't my choice," I whispered back, harshly, my eyes never leaving Sakura's lithe form. She seemed so small and frail compared to the axe and executioner. So breakable, like the flower she was named after. She seemed ethereal, unearthly, an angel being prosecuted for a demon's sins. The forbidden love the angel held for him proving unbreakable despite its taboo definition. I held my breath as Tsunade continued.

"Are you saying she's dying in vain then, Uchiha?" she seethed through gritted teeth, and for a moment, although the consequences I would've received would've been harsh, I almost said yes, but as I thought more on it, I could no longer agree.

"No…simply that her life is far more precious than mine. I'd much rather it be me facing the crowd with a stone face and an axe to my neck. It isn't her place, the picture is all wrong. She shouldn't have to do this."

"It was her decision. Who am I to deny her the one thing that could bring her more happiness in the world than anything else? Saving you has been her goal from the beginning, and now she's fulfilling it. Victoriously awaiting an end to her triumphant tale. She's come a long way since she was a genin. A tremendously long way. It's hard to even picture as anything less than what she is now." I nodded in agreement; Sakura glanced in my direction, her eyes flickering briefly to my place beside her teacher, friend, mother-figure when her parents died soon after I had made my departure to Otogakure.

"So Uchiha, what will you do? After this, by contract, I have to let you be free. As free as any other citizen in Konohagakure. You'll have your place as a shinobi, a high ranking; maybe even captain of an ANBU team…your past treasons will all be erased. You're going to start off with a clean slate." She asked truthful curiosity behind her carefully even voice.

"I'm going to die when she does, Lady Tsunade. I will be dead inside. I'll rot away until the Fates decide to kill me physically."

"No hero attempts? No expeditions of revenge? Won't you at least try an assassination attempt on the Council or myself?" she was mocking me, but underneath the sarcastic edge to her voice it almost sounded like she wanted me too.

"No. She chose to give me life. I'll continue living; I won't let her die in vain. I'll become as respectable as I can be with my title. Just because politically my slate is clean, doesn't mean the people won't still see me as a traitor, a missing-nin, someone who has probably once upon a time killed someone close to them. I won't deny it. If accused I'll blatantly admit to the murder of their loved ones. But they already know I did it, so why accuse me at all?" I knew I was babbling. I couldn't help it. I was getting nervous now. The jonin was coming to the end of the scroll.

"You've gained some honor, Uchiha. If I didn't hate you so much, I think I could get to like you. You've ruined your chances though, despite your self-discovery and admittance to the real world—you might as well have entered the deepest darkest pits of hell as far as I'm concerned."

"I'll accept that…"

The sun was now blaring now, high in the sky. It was officially dawn. I cringed at the sunlight. My attention came back to the jonin that would forever hold my hatred; he would be the one that would be the end of her last moments.

"…will be beheaded by an axe in place of Uchiha Sasuke. If there are any who object to this execution, please speak now or forever hold your peace?" Although everyone in that audience and crowd probably wanted to scream out in a rage of their disapproval of this 'replacement' execution—no one spoke a word. No one dared to contradict the final judgment of the Hokage and the Council. She was led to the small table, the talked to her kindly, the jonin whispered a few words to her, and she said something back with a determined look in her eyes. I could only be left to wonder what had been said. She gracefully laid her head on the small wooden table, her neck exposed to the axe's sharp edge. The executioner looked at the jonin, and the jonin looked at the Hokage who looked at me, and I only looked at the girl that was making a decision that she shouldn't have made. The Godaime nodded curtly, briefly flickering her eyes back to me, before bracing herself to see her only prodigy beheaded before her eyes.

I couldn't help but smirk inwardly at the ironic problem the greatest shinobi of our village held, our _Hokage_—silly hemophobic.

"I OBJECT!" My eyes widened at the familiar voice. It rang over the crowd, and I could see many faces brighten with recognition. Naruto. That idiot would get us all put to death. Sakura's eyes widened as she lifted her head up from death's reach to gaze upon the idiot that was stalling her untimely end. She glared, trying to be angry, but relief couldn't help but shine through her bottle green eyes.

He jumped from the roof of some nearby building; I couldn't pinpoint which one exactly. Him in his orange and black get up, spiky blonde hair, and ninja headband on his forehead shining proudly as it reflected the first of the sun's light. I sighed, if he saved her, I'd apologize for being a teme, and never ever get mad at him for calling me teme ever again. That is if he got both of them out alive. At this point, the stupid Council was ready to kill us all. The entirety of Team 7, I wondered how Kakashi felt about it.

"Now Naruto!" the voice of my old sensei rang out as Naruto in a flash grabbed Sakura by the waist roughly. She gasped, eyes widening, confusion written on her face as she started to panic. ANBU and jonin alike were beginning to try and block their efforts. Kakashi was nowhere to be located. I couldn't even detect his chakra. That was when I noticed that the chain and chakra-binds had been detached from me. Tsunade just staring straight ahead, a small smirk playing on her lips.

"I hope you all know that I can't stop them when they write you all off as nukenins. We won't send retrieval missions, but the Hunter-nin aren't really just my jurisdiction. The Council has more power where they're concerned." She said off-handedly. She wasn't even looking at us, just staring at the gaping faces of the Council. I shot an icy glare towards them. I honestly could say that I hated those shriveled, arrogant, old fools. They'd had enough gall to try and take something precious away from me.

"I will stop you, Uchiha, if you try to take out the Council. Not that I like them, but honestly, at least leave the governing system of the village intact. I'm surprised not every one else was in on this too."

That was when the ANBU and jonin all stopped in their chase. And I suddenly recognized Neji as the ANBU captain, and the jonin captain was none other than Shikamaru. Ino shook her ponytail free from the clasp it was in, and she rested her hands on her hips, just beneath the end of her green jonin jacket. Lee stood at the gate, tears falling freely, green spandex under his jacket that was identical to Shikamaru's and Ino's. Kiba removed the canine looking fox mask, as did Shino and Hinata, all ANBU. Tenten stood by Neji, her delicately oriental fox mask in her hand.

"They are." Kakashi said, dryly, "Thank you, Lady Hokage."

"SEE YA LATER TSUNADE-BAA-CHAN!" a voice yelled, as the figure that it belonged to sailed from the center of Konoha to the gates, a shocked and horrified Sakura over his back. I stood up, smirking, rubbing my wrists slightly—which were stiff from lack of movement.

"I have to hand it to you, Lady Hokage," I started off, "A finale indeed. I never expected this."

"Neither did I, Uchiha. I was none the wiser than you." She winked and smirked briefly, before a serious look came on her face as she weakly attempted to attack us. She was putting on a show. Her acting needed some serious work.

"SASUKE-TEME! KAKASHI-SENSEI! HURRY THE HELL UP!" Naruto yelled, I wondered briefly how he managed to get his voice to carry so far and still be so friggin' loud.

I smirked, and jumped out of sight to follow my teammates and my ex-sensei to our freedom outside of Konoha's gates. This was no place for us, shinobi with our own motives. Shinobi that weren't just machines. We had emotions, we were attached—bonded. Team 7 was a family. Not even the Council could change that.

I looked on passively. Sakura had passed out, stupid girl. She'd never even thought of this happening. Did she really think her friends, her loyal friends that took fatal blows for her, would allow her to be killed? For me, no less! HA! It was almost laughable at the naivety of the girl that held my heart. Naruto and I had set up camp, thankfully Naruto had been gathering supplies. We had mostly ramen, but we also had some tomatoes (I had thanked him profusely for that), some of Sakura's favorite foods, and ramen. We had more ramen than anyone could ever possibly need or want. I doubted it would last a month for Naruto.

She awakened near midnight, we were on the edge of Fire, nearing Mist. We'd all agreed we maybe should find a place either in a civilian village, or in another hidden village. Bounty hunting just wasn't our thing. The only hidden villages we were welcome in were Rain, Mist, and Sand. We doubted the Kazekage wanted to deal with us, though. It would cause political problems with the treaty and alliance between Sand and Leaf. A not so comfortable situation, but we were all alive, and we could get money through whatever means necessary.

"Sasuke-kun?" She asked hesitantly, "Are you mad at me for what I did?" she asked softly. She was hugging her knees to her chest, a look of almost regret in her eyes. Had she really wanted that spot of glory so badly?

"Mad, Sakura? Because you nearly got yourself killed for me?" She was quiet, and Naruto sat watched the scene play out quietly, as unlike him as it was. It was understandable. He was probably just as curious as she about my opinions concerning the recent happenings within our used-to-be home. She nodded slightly.

"I think you're irrational, childish, immature, a bit on the dumb side, and most of all _annoying_." And I knew my words sliced through her. But I wasn't quite finished yet. I reached over, gripping her chin to force her eyes to meet mine. Her lips parted ever so slightly in surprise as her green eyes widened, "But I love you for it all." And I kissed her. I could hear Naruto's protests, and Kakashi's scoldings on how this was what should always happen between a man and a woman through _normal _circumstances, and that Sakura and I were plenty old enough to engage in such 'adult activities'. I grinned slightly as we broke apart, her eyes slightly hazy and she was out of breath.

"Get a room, teme!" Naruto whined. He playfully threw a nearby rock at me, which I caught with ease. Kakashi watched passively, leaned against the tree.

It was that night, that their names were added to the Bingo Book underneath mine. Haruno Sakura, with medical skills and chakra control surpassing the Godaime, the legendary sannin Tsunade. Uzumaki Naruto, kyuubi vessal, with limitless amounts of chakra, trained under the sannin Jiraiya, and the insatiable love for ramen. Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, famous for his sharingan that he wasn't born with that was a gift from a deceased family member of mine, Uchiha Obito. And me. Uchiha Sasuke, nukenin for eight years, trained under the snake sannin, Orochimaru, killed him and then killed half, if not more, of Akatsuki along with the last remaining Uchihas: Madara and Itachi.

This was my family. The girl of my dreams, the father that actually gave me praise and taught me things about life and chakra, and the brother that would never betray me no matter how many times I'd tried to kill him. We were Team 7. We might be traitors to the Village Hidden in the Leaves, Konohagakure, outcasts in the strongest forms for our jutsu, our pasts, our predicted futures, and our rebellion against the laws that held us back from each other—but we were family. The bonds I'd tried so hard to sever back then, had become even stronger. We were Team 7, and the Council could stick it up their asses.

Because for all the ridicule in the world, we would never allow one of us to be killed.

Never.

**

* * *

**

A/N: Fin. That be it. I know the ending kinda sucks, at the end Sasuke becomes OOC to a large extent, and that it probably could've been a lot better. But I lost the emotion nearing the end. But yea, whatever. This is another one-shot. I've posting those a lot lately. But thank God my writer's block is gone! HUZZAH! Review please! Thankies mucho, and cookies for everyone that does click the bluish purple button at the bottom of the page. D


End file.
